This invention relates to games in general, and more particularly to an astrological-astronomical conquest game designed around our own solar system. While various astronomical, and especially solar games, are known, many involve a simple chase or travel format. Further, while several of these games such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,538,143 issued to Muir, U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,420, issued to Turner, U.S. Pat. No. 944,631, issued to Newsome, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,451, issued to Newhouse, depict the basic solar system comprising the sun and the planets, none continue their depiction of the solar system beyond the orbit of Pluto. Some game boards of earlier developed games, such as the Muir patent, refer to the zodiac; however, none provide an intimate relationship of the zodiac to the solar system.